1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated intelligent completion system configured to provide increased reservoir contact for facilitating reservoir drainage and hydrocarbon recovery from a well. Specifically, some embodiments of the well system may include wireless communication and control and be configured as multiple sections in a single bore, a bore with one or more multilateral branch sections, or a combination of the various configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Maximum and extreme reservoir contact wells are drilled and completed with respect to maximizing total hydrocarbon recovery. These wells may be long and horizontal, and in some cases may have several multilateral branches. Sensors and flow control valves may be used for measurement and flow control in order to optimize recovery from the wells.
Flow control valves and sensors may be run in the mother bore for reservoir monitoring and flow control from the mother bore as well from the multilateral branches. Typically an electrical cable or hydraulic control line is run from the surface to supply power and provide communication to sensors and a flow control valve. Sometimes more than one set of sensors and flow control valves may be run in a mother bore in a reservoir having multiple zones. However, only one flow control valve and sensor set is run per multilateral branch in the mother bore. Running multiple flow control valves and sensors in the mother bore and establishing a physical connection such as an electrical and hydraulic wet connect between the mother bore and lateral branch is not done due to the complexity of establishing the connections and concern for poor reliability.
As a result, there is a need for an integrated well construction, drilling and completion system configured to maximize total hydrocarbon recovery.